clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jupiter5/archive 1
You have new messages (last change) Try to find my secret page!!! Gorillaz, my second favorite band ever, are coming out with a new album, Plastic Beach! Go to www.gorillaz.com for more! I'm Jupiter5, one of the rarest and oldest penguins left in all of Club Penguin, and tone big reason that I am famous is because I am the stepbrother of 29cheeseball, an extremely old and famous penguin who was then hacked and banned by a hacker named 88dapryn88. Eventually, the account was finally unbanned, and my stepbrother gave it to me! I am the creator of the Club Penguin army, the Jupiterian Empire Army. I am over 1000 days old and may be one of the oldest penguins left, since most of the older penguins either quit or got banned. My first website was www.thefamouspenguins.piczo.com. THIS IS MY 200th EDIT!!! THIS IS MY 250th EDIT!!! THIS IS MY 300th EDIT!!! 300 IS THE SPARTANS' NUMBER!!! THIS IS MY 350th EDIT!!! 350 ISN'T THE SPARTAN'S NUMBER BUT IT'S STILL AWESOME!!! THIS IS MY 400th EDIT!!! THIS IS MY 450th EDIT!!! W00T!!! ZOMG ZOMG GUESS WHAT? THIS IS MY 500th EDIT! HELLO SILVER SNOWFLAKE AWARD!!! YEAH!!! THIS IS MY 550th EDIT!!! THIS IS MY 600th EDIT!!! THIS IS MY 650th EDIT!!! THIS IS MY 700th EDIT!!! THIS IS MY 750th EDIT!!! THIS IS MY 800th EDIT!!! THIS IS MY 850th EDIT!!! THIS IS MY 900th EDIT!!! ALMOST THERE, GOLD SNOWFLAKE AWARD!!! THIS IS MY 950th EDIT!!! EVEN CLOSER TO THE GOLD SNOWFLAKE AWARD!!! OH YEAH!!! THIS IS MY 1000th EDIT!!! FINALLY!!! HELLO GOLD SNOWFLAKE AWARD!!! OH YEAH!!! W00T W00T!!! THIS IS MY 1050th EDIT!!! THIS IS MY 1100th EDIT!!! THIS IS MY 1150th EDIT!!! THIS IS MY 1200th EDIT!!! THIS IS MY 1250th EDIT!!! THIS IS MY 1300th EDIT!!! THIS IS MY 1350th EDIT!!! THIS IS MY 1400th EDIT!!! THIS IS MY 1450th EDIT!!! THIS IS MY 1500th EDIT!!! THIS IS MY 1550th EDIT!!! THIS IS MY 1600th EDIT!!! THIS IS MY 1650th EDIT!!! Friends *Gary the Gaget Dude *Thehumondalek *FawfultheGreat *Krazykitten Favorites Games Awards Edit Awards Image:BronzeAward.png|100 edits! Image:SilverAward.png|500 edits!!! Image:GoldAward.png|1000 edits!!! Snowflake Awards Image:Ninja_Award.png| I'm a Ninja! Image:AgentAward.png| I've completed every mission! Image:Elitist_award.png| I completed all of the EPF missions! File:Yin and Yang Award.png|I'm a secret agent AND a ninja! Image:WelcomeAward.png|I WELCOME PEOPLE!!! Image:StageAward.png| I am a good actor at the stage!!! Image:Mspaintaward.png|I AM ONE WITH MS PAINT!!! Image:173px-AwardAward.png|I AM USEFUL!!! File:Owns_All_Party_Hats_Award.jpg| After my stepbrother, 29cheeseball, finally had his account unbanned, he gave it to me, and he has all of the Party Hats! Image:Foxcubaward.png|I joined Sith Cub's fanlist! File:movie_award.PNG|I make good Club Penguin videos! File:TourGuideAward.png|I'm a Tour Guide!!! File:Fireninja_Snowflake_Award.png|I'm a Fire Ninja!!! File:Waterninja Snowflake Award.png|I wanna be a Water Ninja! File:Snowninja Snowflake Award.png|I wanna be a Snow Ninja! File:Betafriend.png|I'm friends with a Beta Tester!!! marrio.png|My stepbrother's penguin had the [[Shamrock Pin, and he gave me his penguin, so now I have the Shamrock Pin!!! Glitchy Award.png| I have discovered a glitch!!! User Awards Sk8rbluscataward.png|Sk8rbluscat gave me one of his awards!!! File:My_award_2.jpg|Coolgem50's buddy award!!! IMG.jpg|FawfultheGreat's buddy award! Completed Quiz, Completed Missions and Secret Page Finder Awards File:Burpy678_Quiz_Award.png| I completed Burpy678's quiz! File:Happy-Award.png|I completed Upgrader's quiz! Image:Dark_blade.png|I found The A-Kong's secret page, but he quit CP Wiki, so I just copied and pasted this award after I found the secret page. File:Pizzachase.png|I completed Haha's Secret Mission 1, Pizza Chase!!! File:Headphones.png|I completed Haha's 2nd mission!!! File:Listmis4.png| I beat Haha's 3rd Mission!!! File:Rainbowaward.png|My other award for beating Haha's 3rd mission!!! File:Diplomapuff.png|My Puffle Diploma for completeing Haha's 4th mission!!! File:Aahashbrown.png|Aunt Arctic and the Sacred Hash Brown from Haha's 4th mission!!! File:Puffycadence.png|Cadence with the puffy hairdo from Haha's 4th mission!!! File:Puffteaparty.png|The Puffle Tea Party at the end of Haha's 4th mission!!! File:Rainbow Lollipop.jpg| I snuck a Lollipop from the Lollipop Shop in Haha's 4th mission before the Pink Puffles stampeded to it... File:Phqcard.png|I am a member of Haha's PHQ!!! File:Shqcard.png| I am a member of Haha's SHQ!!! File:Quiz award 1.jpg|I completed Seahorseruler's Quiz!!! File:Burgerpatrick.jpg| I completed SBR09's Secret Agent training!!! File:Spongeanniversary.jpg|I completed SPR09's 1st mission!!! File:CaveBob.jpg|I completed SPR09's 2nd mission!!! File:Spongebobready.jpg|I completed SPR09's 3rd mission!!! File:Dutchman.jpg|I completed SPR09's 4th mission!!! File:Halloweenbob.jpg|I completed SPR09's 6th mission (The 5th mission had no award)!!! File:Robot.png|I completed SPR09's 7th mission!!! File:Tv_problems.png|I completed SPR09's 8th mission!!! File:Fire_Flower.jpg|I completed Sonic's "Mario's Adventure" mission! File:Sonicmission1award.png| I completed Sonic's first mission! File:Oldblue_penguin.PNG|I completed Seahorseruler's "An Old Blue Mystery" Mission!!! File:Comeplete_Capture_Sanity_mission.jpg| I completed Seahorseruler's second mission!!! File:Nimetön.png|I found Ellyppi's secret page!!! Image:4th.gif|I beat Z max1's mission!!! File:Secret_Bender_Award.png| I found Burpy678's Secret Page!!! File:TREASURE!!.PNG|I completed Iceanator198's High Tower Ruins mission!!! File:Superkeyaward.png| I completed Staffan15's Key Challenge!!! Maps File:Phqmap.png|The PHQ map I got for being a member of Haha's PHQ. The map I got for being a member of Haha's SHQ: Dojo Courtyard \ Ski Mountain | / \ | / \ | Abandoned Lodge \ | \ Waterfall Area ------Hole \ ? / \ --------------------------- ? / / \ / \ ? | | ? / \ / Herbert-----------------\ \ | | / Cove / \ / \ \ \ | | / / | Ski Village--Ski Lodge--X------|---\ | \ \Forest-------/---- ------------------\------------Lodge Basement---\ | \ \ \ | \ \ /\ | \ Mine--X-\ \ / \ | \ / \ \ Migrator-----------/ \--------------------------Ice Rink-\ \ / Backdoor \ / /\---Dock Storage Rooftop \ Drill Hole / | Anchor Room Beach / \ / \ / Pizza Parlor Props Underground / / \---Coffee Shop-------\ \ / / / / Drill Hole\-----Gift Shop-------\------- Snow Forts----------------The Stage--------/ \----------Night Club-\ \ Pet Shop Souvenirs File:Logo_49'ers.jpg|I visited the Sponge Francisco 49er's! File:Burpy_Moustache.png|A mustache I got at Burponia! File:Burpy_Hat.png|A hat I got at Burponia! File:Burpy_Button.png|A button with the words of Burponia File:Burponia_Mini_Flag.png|A mini flag I got at Burponia! File:Burptastic_Soda.png|A can of Burptastic Soda! File:Burp_Rock_Postcard.png|A postcard I that got at Burp Rock in Burponia! File:Burpy_Monument_Postcard.png|A postcard I that got at the Burpy Monument in Burponia! File:Burpy_Monument_Paper_Weight.png| A glass paper weight that I got at the Burpy Monument in Burponia! File:Burpy_Monument_Mug.png| A mug that I got at the Burpy Monument in Burponia! User Boxes }}